


Campus Grounds

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skimmons college AU in which Skye is a free spirit, no big deal I’m a lesbian and I live in a van on campus grounds - fight me and my burrito. An AU where Jemma has a single room and is convinced she’s straight. Her parents wouldn’t approve of her being in a relationship with a girl. But what happens when two very different people collide in such a beautiful way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campus Grounds

Skye takes a sip from her Avenger mug and hands him a cup of coffee. Her hands are cold from the morning chill and she yawns. She never had been a morning person, so it was a good thing she had Trip to make sure she got up in time. His only payment required coffees. They met last year at the Academy by accident at a party where they both lost their dates and ended up sitting at the pool together. It turned out that they had a lot of classes together and the rest was history. 

“I’m obviously not moving off campus grounds, Trip. They can go suck some ass. I pay rent, like I would for a room, except my room is outside the housing block instead of inside,” Skye says and locks her iPhone. It showed another stupid e-mail from the board of education that she needed to come in for a chat about the placement of her van. 

Trip just laughs and scratches at his beard. “You know, why do you always have to get yourself in trouble?” 

“I’m not getting myself in trouble. This is just what we agreed upon and now they want to take it back. I don’t do take-backsies, and especially not with stuck up adults,” Skye grins and slums down in the chair next to him when they enter class. “I should just park in the hall.”

“Just don’t come crying for a place to sleep if they do throw you out.” 

“You wish,” Skye wins and playfully shoves him. “There wouldn’t be room next to you. You’re too buff.”

Professor May asks for their attention then, and Skye flips open her notebook that is filled with coding and computer programming info. Definitely not the class May taught, but more interesting to Skye any day. Skye never really wanted to go to college. Actually, she hated high school and was so happy that she was done, that she figured she’d just teach herself something and try to make a living out of that.

Sure, the idea was alright, but it turned out that the reality would be a lot harder to face. Until Director Phil Coulson came along and offered her a scholarship at the Academy. So here she is, ready to face the music. 

_____

“Who’s that girl? I haven’t seen her,” Fitz asks and Jemma looks up to see where his eyes land. 

She recognizes her. The bangs and messy pony tail are hard to miss. She always wears a different combination of plaid shirts with a funny tee, a pair of skinny jeans and black boots. She’s pretty; Jemma has to give her that. There is always a comfortable, confident energy around her, the way she leans against the wall and flips her phone in her hand. How she slightly throws her head back when she laughs and the sweater paws that occur on colder days. 

“I think that’s Skye. She also goes to the Academy. I think she transferred last year.” 

“The girl that lives in that van on campus grounds?” Fitz rolls his eyes. “I thought that was a myth.” 

Jemma shakes her head, not letting her eyes wander from Skye’s face. “No, I actually heard she pays rent. I think she’s in my literature class.” 

Fitz huffs. “She doesn’t look like the literature type of girl.” 

“Looks can be deceiving. Are you ready to go?” Jemma smiles softly at him and he nods.

“Very much so.” 

Once Jemma has stacked her books and put her other belongings in her bag, she looks up again and finds Skye looking at her with a bright sparkle in her eyes. They smile, and then Fitz nudges her. 

_____

She settles down with her laptop after the two walk away. She ‘knows’ them or her at least. She has seen the girl in one of her classes, but rarely bumped into her on campus grounds. Probably because they were the whizz-kids that double majored in the science department. Skye has noticed her before, plenty of times, but this was the first time they actually shared some sort of interaction. They always were at other side of hallways or at the other side of the classroom. They didn’t get paired up, they weren’t in each other’s group projects. Their friend groups mixed in a way since Trip’s friend Mack is dating Fitz, but still they never met.

"Hey, Trip?" Skye asks, but doesn’t look up from her laptop. 

“What? Did they kick you out?” He laughs when she looks as confused as one gets.

“What? No! Ugh, you’re so stupid. No. Do you know anything about that duo from the UK?” 

“FitzSimmons?” 

“Is that what they call themselves?” Skye grins. “That’s adorable.” 

“He is majoring in engineering, and she’s a double biochem major. Why do you ask?” Trip quirks an eyebrow and folds his hands behind his head. 

“No reason.” Skye’s face reveals close to nothing, but he sees right through her. He always sees through her, especially when it comes down to her interest in girls on campus. And there were plenty of girls to be interested in. Trip knew that, too. 

“You fancy her.” 

“I don’t. Really, that’s not it.” Skye’s cheeks heat up.

“Then what is it?”

“Okay, I kinda fancy her. She is in my lit class and she always sounds so nice when she answers and her presentations always make the subject interesting. Not to forget that she’s absolutely beautiful.” 

“And not to forget absolutely straight.” 

Skye groans and buries her face in her hands. “You’re probably right. I shouldn’t even try. My poor lesbian heart.” 

“I’ll introduce you. I saw her looking at you the other day, maybe you two might just get along as friends.”

“And how exactly did you think you were going to get her to talk to me? I’m the girl living in a van, remember. It’s Jemma Simmons we’re talking about.” Skye laughs and throws a balled up sheet of paper at him.

“There’s a party tomorrow. It’s hosted by Mack, and he mentioned that Bobbi invited FitzSimmons. It’ll be fun. Everyone will be there. It’s the start of the new year and we need to get out there, girl. We’re both painfully single.” 

“It’s cause you’re so buff.” 

“No, it’s because girls can’t handle the funk.” Trip winks. “So what do you think?” 

“Fine. Okay. I’ll go. I’ll go! Just don’t make a fool out of me.”

“You can do that yourself. I’ll put your name on the list.”

_____

Jemma wasn’t the type to go to parties. Especially not during high school. She went to prom with a very handsome date, who was her boyfriend at the time, but other than that she wasn’t the partying type. Sure, she sparked the interest of men and yes Simmons had boyfriends, but the loud environment and red solo cups didn’t make her feel at ease.

College changed that for her a little. At the Academy there were plenty more people like her and she realised that there also were different kinds of parties. Parties where people would actually try to get to know you, instead of try to get to know what was in your pants.

So here she was on a Thursday night, and getting ready in front of the mirror with Fitz. She opted for a wavy look to her hair that she recently cut shorter. It made her look more mature, she decided, and she needed that. It wasn’t a dress-up party, so she simply fancied up her usual attire a little and put on eyeliner.

"I can’t believe you actually have a boyfriend and I don’t, Fitz. How unfair is that?" Jemma sighs and adjusts her tie before putting on a cardigan. 

“Very.”

“Promise me you’ll not leave me alone the entire time. I know you like spending time with Mack, but I’d like to see some of you, too.” 

“You should just find someone to hook up with,” Fitz smirks, knowing well enough that pristine goody-two-shoes Jemma Simmons wouldn’t necessarily go for a one-night stand. But it happened, sometimes. “I heard Lance is coming.” 

“Oh Fitz, for heaven’s sake! I think he is very aesthetically pleasing, but I don’t like him like that. And he’s with Bobbi.” 

“I’m sorry. I also heard that Trip invited Skye.” 

“Mack’s friend Trip?” Jemma looks surprised. 

“Yes. The van girl.” 

“I know who she is, Fitz. Thank you. And why would that be relevant?”

“I thought maybe you would get along.”

“Are you implying I hook up with a girl, Fitz? Because not everyone is gay.”

“She is, though.” He puts his hands in his sides and shrugs. “I didn’t mean anything. I thought maybe you two could be friends.”

“We couldn’t be more different,” Jemma deadpans. 

“Well anyway, we should get going.”

_____

The music is blaring when Skye crosses the hall with Trip. It’s a popular song, has a nice drum beat and is something Skye secretly plays when she’s cleaning or road tripping. There is no denying that this song makes you feel good. Skye just whistles along and knocks on the door that leads to a shared dorm. 

“You know, everyone who says they hate Taylor Swift is lying.”

There are footsteps and then the door opens with Lance appearing on the threshold. “Hi people. Come in. Grab a drink, grab a girl and make yourself at home. Booze is in the kitchen, and please no smoking inside.”

“I don’t smoke,” Skye and Trip chirp in unison and Lance shrugs.

“You two spend too much time together, mate. Grab a beer. Skye, this way, I want you to meet someone.”

“You want me to meet someone? That hardly ever turns out to be a good thing,” Skye says and looks at Trip, who just winks. The last time Lance tried to set Skye up with someone it was a guy. He still heard about that, while he claims to ‘have forgotten your lady-loving’. It made for a good story, but leaves her weary every time he says he wants her to meet someone

Skye follows Lance to the kitchen with a shrug, where he pours them a drink and looks around with a frown, obviously looking for someone.

“Ah! Jemma!” He asks and the girl spins around from where she’s standing, talking to what Skye suspects is Leopold Fitz. Skye’s heart stutters. She expected Trip to introduce them, and didn’t expect to be introduced so quickly. She looks great, Skye thinks, and there’s a tug in her stomach.

“Yes?” She smiles a wide smile. Her eyes twinkle, probably from the booze.

“This is Skye. Skye, Jemma. Something tells me you two would get along,” Lance states and Skye quirks an eyebrow at him before extending her hand to the British girl. 

“Hi. Nice to meet you.”

“Hello, Skye. Lovely to meet you, too,” Jemma says and shakes Skye’s hand. They are soft and – of course – well manicured. “I have heard so much about you.”

“I bet. Let me guess. Van-girl? Hacktivist? Computer nerd?”

“Something along those lines, yes,” Jemma smiles.

“I’m going to say hi to Trip,” Fitz mumbles and pats Lance on his back. 

“Come on, you’re practically drooling.”

_____

 

“Why in the name of the Lord would you say such a thing, Skye?” Jemma snorts after a few hours and a few beers, and Skye wipes a tear from her eye – she’s been laughing too much.

“I don’t know! It was a stupid bet. It’s why with new friends I always think of a safe-word. You know, might something ever happen.”

Skye laughs and falls back onto the porch. They are sitting on the steps just outside, each a beer in hand. Jemma rolls her eyes and shrugs.

“Manscaping.”

“Manscaping?” Skye raises her eyebrows.

“Yes. The trimming of men’s body hair or grooming if you’d rather. It is like landscaping, but on a man’s body.” 

“Manscaping. That is your safe-word for us?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“Alright-y then, Simmons. I don’t have much with men, or men’s bodies, but manscaping it is.”

“So it’s true?”

“What is?”

“That you’re a lesbian?”

“You say it like you’re either disgusted, or like I’m some sacred unicorn.” Skye grins lopsidedly when Jemma’s expression changes and her cheeks flush red.

“Oh, no. No, no. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that rumours travel fast and my parents believe in God, and think homosexuality is wrong. Which is absurd, considering the whole love thy neighbours. And just the idea of love in general.”

“Also don’t forget mixing fabrics.”

“Well, indeed. And aside from that their personal beliefs should not compromise anyone else’s existence. So, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. You’re definitely more of a unicorn, Skye.”

Skye can’t help but laugh at the sight of Jemma’s lost puppy expression. Her eyes are wide, almost scared for Skye’s reaction. Her lips are slightly parted and her cheeks are red. It’s adorable.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. You’re just very cute when you get flustered.”

“Hey, shut up!” Jemma huffs and nudges her knee.

“I’m sorry.” Her facial expression doesn’t change much and Skye sits up to take a sip from her beer.

“No you’re not.”

“Not really, but you almost insulted me, so I think we’re pretty even.”

“Probably.”

“So tell me, Simmons. If I’m the unicorn, then what has you pegged? Is there a boyfriend?”

Jemma scrunches her nose and shakes her head. “No. Not at the moment. I sometimes feel like everyone is falling into relationships and I’m stuck here without anyone.”

Skye quirks an eyebrow. “That can hardly be true. My guess, and an educated one at that because we’re in college after all, is that you’re probably out of anyone’s league.”

“Hardly.”

“Nah, you got a lot of good things going for you, Simmons.”

Jemma just shrugs in semi-agreement and picks at the label of the bottle until it comes off.

“People will be lining up for you, I’m sure.” Skye stares at her feet and glances at Jemma through her eyelashes. She smiles.

“Do you want to give me some names?”

Skye tips back the last sip of her beer and clears her throat. Jemma just blinks at her when she leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek. “You’ll know. Do you want more beer?”

“I’m eh… No, I’m good.” Her cheeks are red, but there’s a smile plastered on her face. “Thank you.”

“Alright. I’ll be inside.”

Jemma nods, just watching her leave in silence.

_____

There’s a knock at the door of her van and she swings it open only to find Trip standing outside with two mugs of damping coffee.

“What’s with the frown, good lookin’? You’re gonna get wrinkles.”

Skye groans in exasperation and throws up her hands. “Didn’t you hear what I said when I called you? She probably thinks I’m crazy. Like who actually does something like that?”

Trip laughs and gets in when Skye steps aside. “I almost wouldn’t believe it, until Fitz told me how flustered Simmons was after that evening.”

“Flustered? Well good, at least she wasn’t mad at me. Can you imagine.”

“Don’t worry about it too much, Skye. You can’t change anything now, and she probably thinks you’re nice. That’s what she told Fitz, who told Mack, who told me.”

Skye makes a face. “All that gossip in just a day? And I thought girls were bad.”

“Just act normal. You’ll be fine. We’ll see FitzSimmons at lunch.”

“Lunch?”

“That time of the day where you eat food because you’ve only had breakfast. Or do you want me to grab the dictionary?”

“I’m not a moron, Trip. I know what lunch is.”

“You are a bit of a moron. “ Trip’s laugh thunders through her van and she frowns.

“You are supposed to be supportive!”

“I am. But this Jemma Simmons thing is just too entertaining.”

_____

Skye doesn’t do lunch, and Trip is very well aware of that, but he brings her every time. When they arrive there aren’t many people at the table yet. Fitz is there already, surprisingly without Jemma, and Bobbi Morse, who winks at her. She grins while shaking her head and sits down across from her and opens one of her books. It was a semi-scientific novel on coding and encryption. It had everything to do with the Enigma code the Germans used during the Second World War.

She props her feet up on the seat next to her and rests her back against the wall. She spends lunch time reading a book, or chatting with everyone else. It seems like today she opted for the first choice.

Trip had given up telling her ‘to eat something or you’ll starve’ ages ago. She eats all the time, just not during lunch. She actually ate an apple on the way here.

“Hello, Skye,” a familiar voice quips and she looks up into speckled hazel eyes.

“Jemma. Hi. Sit down.” Skye smiles and retracts her feet to make space, sitting now cross-legged on her own chair.

Around the table there were plenty more seats available. Two next to Bobbi and also one next to Fitz, but Jemma chose to sit next to her. Not that Skye is complaining.

“What are you reading?” she asks and takes the lid off her cup to stir milk through what looks like tea.

“The Code. It’s really fascinating. It’s about encrypting things and how you can lock and unlock everything. You can basically hack into everything the world has to offer.”

Jemma smiles at her and for a second her heart stutters.

“When you put it like that even computer science becomes interesting.”

“Says the girl who can make literature interesting. Why is literature something you do here, though? I thought were a double science major.”

Jemma nods. “Yes, but I think it just adds something. Plus it’s fun. I like to read and analyze literature and I’m surprisingly good at it. So I thought why not. Anyway, I heard that Romanoff was planning on a duo-assignment for lit. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to pair up with me?”

Skye nearly drops her book when Jemma asks that with a light smile and Skye nods. “Yeah, sure. Absolutely. Do you know what we have to do yet?”

“I think it’s analyzing a book and write a paper.”

“I can do that. Once we have the details you could drop by my van and we can plan some stuff out?” Skye asks

“Okay. Yes, that sounds perfect.”

“Alright. Oh and about yesterday… I…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jemma cracks a wide grin that leaves Skye slightly breathless. She just nods before turning back to her book.

_____

Her heart jitters and her breath is slightly unsteady when she checks the directions on her phone again. It should be right around the corner. And it was. The light blue van is parked right under a tree. If you weren’t looking for it, it wouldn’t necessarily catch your eye. So totally the opposite of Skye, Jemma thinks, and her eyes fly open. Why is she even thinking that?

The paint has cracked around the edges here and there and when she approaches she notices a little Hawaii doll swaying on the dashboard. She chuckles. Typical.

“Skye?” she asks when she doesn’t really know where to knock. Is the entrance in the back? It has a slide door on the side. Maybe she should knock there. She does.

“The side is open!” sounds the muffled voice of Skye. It’s almost as if she hears troubled breathing and she can feel her doctor instinct kicking in.

“Skye are you alright?” she asks while yanking the door open, “you sound… oh…”

Jemma swallows hard at the sight in front of her. As small as the van is, there’s just enough space to cram everything in and leave about the width of one human body free to walk. And that’s exactly where Skye is doing push-ups in a sports bra and soccer shorts.

After a few seconds of standing there in silence, Jemma realises she’s staring. It’s hard not to, though. The way the muscles of Skye’s back flex, the strain on her arms and the controlled breathing sends a shiver down her spine.

“Sorry. You’re early. Nevermind… Hi,” Skye says with a beaming smile and jumps up. Her bangs stick to her forehead a little and Jemma’s eyes flick to the heaving of her chest, falling and rising with every breath.

“Hello. I’m sorry, too. I was ready and thought I’d just come over. It was closer by than I thought. I didn’t mean to interrupt your training schedule. Your physique is very… impressive.” Jemma can feel her cheeks start to heat up again.

“It’s fine, let me just change into something less sticky,” Skye grins and lifts her mattress. Underneath is a clever wardrobe. Neatly folded stacks of clothes are in rows next to each other. It’s a world of difference with the rest of the interior of the van that is well… messy. Posters are stuck to the walls, a make-shift desk is pressed behind the front seat and there are shirts and plaid blouses hanging everywhere.

Jemma smiles when she notices there also are a lot of books, and a lot of gadgets with names she doesn’t know.

“I didn’t know a van could be this homey, Skye,” Jemma says and walks her fingers along the stack of books next to the door. “How long have you been living here?”

“Since I was sixteen, so a little over four years now. That’s quite a while, now you mention it like that. Okay, don’t look,” Skye grins and turns around, but it has the exact opposite effect when Skye unclips her sports bra and throws on a wide tee. As hard as she tries, Jemma finds her eyes wander over the curve of Skye’s back. Right before she turns back around Jemma tears her eyes from her physique and to her feet.

“Alright. That’s better. Shall we–”

“Skye, when did you realise you were gay?” The words roll out before Jemma can even form a cohesive thought about it. The words spill from her lips and when they do she already feels like she shouldn’t have said it. Skye doesn’t look the least bit phased, though. She simply quirks an eyebrow and grins lopsidedly.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry… I just didn’t think that question through.”

“When I was sixteen I fell madly in love with a girl named Alison. She lived next doors and I seriously questioned whether this was a life goal or a wife goal, you know. She was just seventeen when she kissed me out on the porch after we ‘hung out’. I had to move soon after, though.”

“That’s too bad. That you couldn’t stay in touch, I mean.”

Skye laughs and melodramatically puts a hand to her forehead. “It wasn’t meant to be! And yeah by the time college rolled around I realised I’m nothing short of a useless lesbian. I tick all the boxes.” She grins. “Why do you ask?”

“No particular reason. Let’s just get to work.”

Skye stares at her for a second and blinks twice before nodding. “Alright. Let’s get to work.”

_____

Skye bites the inside of her cheek. Her feet are propped up on her dashboard and she’s playing one of her CDs on the radio. Her windows are rolled down and her sleeves are rolled up. She has no idea what to make of Jemma Simmons’ recent behaviour, and it confuses her. On the one hand she was making very clear that she is definitely a straight girl, wanting a boyfriend and all, but her actions towards Skye told her all the different things.

The last few days since they worked on their assignment had given Skye a headache. Jemma would laugh at all her jokes or she would linger her hand on her forearm a tad too long. Jemma never mentioned the fact that Skye kissed her cheek the first evening they met, but Skye had made it pretty clear that she liked Jemma more than a friend. And if she hadn’t, she was pretty sure her friends would be gossiping anyway. No way in hell that Trip had kept his mouth shut to Mack.

Suddenly she feels a hand on the arm that is resting in the open window and she startles so badly that she hits her head. “Ow. Shit,” she groans and rubs at the top of her head before looking who is actually causing all this trouble.

“We need to talk.”

Jemma’s eyes are wide and her hair is tousled, as if she’s just rolled out of bed. There’s a wild look in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Skye asks, immediately forgetting about her own sore head. She opens the door and swings out her legs so that she’s facing Jemma. She rests her forearms on her knees to study her face closer. “Have you slept at all last night? You weren’t in the lab, were you?”

“No. I’m so confused, Skye. You… I don’t even know what to do anymore. You are making me feel things I don’t understand. And they are good things. But I don’t get it. They are all wrong. I am not supposed to feel like this. I mean if you feel like this, that’s fine, but I can’t feel like this, because my parents wouldn’t approve. Oh my god, I hadn’t even thought about that. Skye, we need to talk about this. I can’t do this. And, and, and you can’t do this too. You can’t do this to me.”

“Wow, Jem. Hey. Slow down. What is going on?”

“I was talking to Fitz and he mentioned you and said that we were getting along. So I said yes, indeed, we are working on that paper for literature together. We’re getting along great, right?”

“I like you, Jemma. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“I think I kind of do. Because he then said that I talk about you a lot, which is true? And I shouldn’t. Because we’re just friends, right? And friends who are just friends don’t talk about each other a lot like they are not just friends. So I need you to tell me what it is that’s going on and I need you to make sense of it all because obviously I can’t. And no, I haven’t slept in two days because Fitz said that he thinks that I’m in love with you, which is ridiculous because I am straight. Or at least I used to think I was. But now you’re here. And he is saying those things. And you’re making me feel things I absolutely cannot feel.”

“Jemma…”

“What?” Tears are almost pooling in her eyes from frustration.

“I don’t even know what to say. What do you think? Is Fitz right? Do you have feelings for me?” Skye raises her eyebrows and tries to contain her smile, but to little avail.

Jemma runs her fingers through her hair and shrugs. She bites her lip. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Jemma so panicked. Skye steps out of the van slowly and extends her hands. Jemma takes them and allows Skye to draw her into a warm hug.

“I understand it’s confusing. And you don’t need to make up your mind straight away. I’m here if you need me. If it turns out that you’re into me, I’m totally into you, Jem. And if you’re not, that’s also perfectly fine. You shouldn’t let Fitz get into your head like this, alright?” she whispers into her hair and feels Jemma’s hold tighten around her waist.

“Alright.”

“Just for the records, I don’t do dates.”

Jemma shudders when a laugh echoes through her and Skye combs her fingers through her hair.

“Here in your arms it feels a lot easier,” Jemma admits quietly and sighs into the warm skin of Skye’s neck.

“Good. You’re alright, Simmons. You can stay right here.”

Slowly her breathing evens out and her heart rate slows back down. The only thing that doesn’t change is the way they stand, pressed flush against each other.

“Skye…”

“Yeah?” She pulls back a little and pushes a strand of hair behind Jemma’s ear when their eyes meet. Jemma glances at her lips before looking her in the eyes again and her breath hitches. The way Jemma looks at her makes Skye’s insides turn to mush and she has to remind herself to breathe. Her head tilts upwards and Skye can feel her standing on her tip toes, but Skye can feel in her gut that Jemma doesn’t dare to close the gap between them.

“Are you sure?” Skye whispers against her lips and cups her cheeks carefully, brushing her thumbs over Jemma’s perfectly shaped cheekbones. Jemma just nods and cracks a weak smile. It’s almost as if the fight and worry slid off her when Skye closes the gap between them and kisses her. It’s soft and sensual, but sets Skye’s insides on fire nonetheless.

“Wow,” Skye whispers when Jemma settles back down on her heels and laughs a shaky laugh.

“That was… different.”

“Good different?” Skye asks with a quirked eyebrow and Jemma nods. “Very good different.”

_____

“Noo, Jem. I want to stay here,” she whines and wraps her arms around Jemma’s waist when she tries to get up from bed. Jemma falls back onto her with a loud laugh.

“Skye, love, they are waiting for us.”

“I don’t do lunch. They all know that,” Skye mumbles into her shoulder and peppers her with kisses that trail up to her shoulder.

“I just don’t like… being late. Put on your… pants. And stop distracting me.” Jemma giggles and turns around to press a hard kiss to Skye’s lips before she sits up and slips from under the covers.

Skye grumbles, but gets ready anyway. When she pulls on her boots while hopping away from her van she grabs onto Jemma’s hand and laces their fingers together.

“I’m still not used to this,” Skye mumbles and blushes when Jemma presses a kiss to her cheek.

Never in her life would she have thought that someone like Jemma Simmons would cross her path, let alone fall in love with her and all her strange things. But it happened, and it was the most beautiful thing ever.

“Neither am I. Two weeks ago I was crying in your arms. Two weeks ago I had never even kissed a girl.”

“I’m glad you did.”

Jemma rolls her eyes and pokes her in the side when they walk into the café where they were supposed to meet their friends for ‘lunch’, even though Skye never ate lunch.

“Aw, look at the two of you. Disgustingly in love,” Lance chimes and gets up to give Skye a hug. Skye’s cheeks flush a dark shade of red and Jemma laughs. “Hello, Lance.”

“Darling.” He kisses her cheek.

Yes, Jemma thinks when Skye pulls her down on her lap and wraps her arms around her waist, definitely a good different.


End file.
